This protocol involves the combined administration of 4 hypothalamic releasing factors: corticotropin releasing factor (CRF), growth hormone releasing factor (GHRH), gonadotropin releasing factor (GnRH), and thyrotropin releasing factor (TRF) in a variety of pathological states. The purpose is to examine endocrine alterations at the hypothalamic level in a variety of pathological states.